Stargate BBM
by Rieval
Summary: Une séance de cinéma très instructive, ça vous dit ? Slashy. léger Cross Over SG1. Sam POV.


**Titre** : _SGA BBM (1)_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Rating** : Slashy (mérite un tout petit PG).

**Genre** : Humour et romance. Léger Cross Over SGC. Sam POV.

**Spoiler** : les deux séries, pas d'épisode particulier.

**Résumé** : Jack et Daniel, John et Rodney … pas besoin de vous faire un dessin ? Slashy.

**Disclaimer** : juste pour le fun, pas d'argent échangé, pas grave, ils reviennent le 14 juillet, ce sera vraiment la fête nationale !

**oOo**

_**Merci à Ang Lee pour sa merveilleuse adaptation de la nouvelle d'Annie Proux, Broke Back Mountain !**_

**oOo**

**Fic' dédiée à toutes les chasseuses de PDE !**

Samantha Carter ne se serait jamais prise pour quelqu'un de naïf, pas après ces dix dernières années passées à parcourir la galaxie, pas après ce qu'elle avait vécu, ce qu'elle avait vu. Et pourtant, il fallait croire qu'elle avait gardé une certaine innocence parce que lorsqu'elle avait ouvert, il y avait deux ans de cela, la porte – par mégarde, vraiment – du bureau du Colonel O'Neill et avait découvert qu'il était très occupé à embrasser avec passion un certain archéologue de sa connaissance, elle était restée là, bouche ouverte, main sur la poignée, abasourdie.

Elle se rappelait avoir foncé à l'infirmerie pour en parler avec Janet. Cette dernière l'avait regardée comme si elle était un extraterrestre. Elle avait levé les yeux au ciel, avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Sam et l'avait fait asseoir – il faut dire qu'elle était un peu sous le choc de ces deux bouches qui continuaient à danser devant ses yeux, des bouches qui se dévoraient au sens littéral du terme, amour carnassier – avant de lui amener un verre d'eau. Janet avait soupiré, secoué la tête et s'était installée auprès d'elle.

Et c'est ainsi que Sam avait découvert ce que apparemment toute la base savait depuis des années. Des _années_ ! Elle était l'amie de Daniel, elle travaillait tous les jours avec le Colonel et lui, elle avait risqué sa vie à leur côté, avait vu mourir Daniel – plusieurs fois en fait – mais elle n'avait jamais rien _vu_, jamais rien compris.

Ok, peut-être qu'elle était naïve en fin de compte.

Et puis, elle avait été voir Broke Back Moutain et maintenant, elle voyait des couples aux amours interdites un peu partout. Conclusion, non seulement elle était naïve mais en plus elle était fleur bleue.

Elle était retournée voir le film plusieurs fois, l'avait même téléchargé illégalement – mais elle s'était promis qu'elle achèterait le DVD dès qu'il sortirait, pour se donner bonne conscience – et bien sûr cela n'arrangeait pas les choses. Toutes sortes d'analyses abracadabrantes lui venaient à l'esprit, à la moindre petite situation étrange, ou d'apparence suspecte. Mitchell ne passait-il pas beaucoup de temps avec Tealc ces temps ci ? Ne lui parlait-il pas en minaudant ? Et le Genéral Landry, il passait ses journées à haranguer Davies, pour un oui ou pour un non, s'enfermant dans son bureau avec lui pendant des heures ?

Elle devenait folle, c'était aussi simple que ça. L'annonce de la venue d'un certain petit génie lui remonta immédiatement le moral. McKay était hétéro, complètement, absolument et indécrottablement hétéro. Il était un piètre séducteur ça c'était sûr, mais l'important c'était qu'il était un coureur de jupon, le mot clé étant « jupon ». C'est donc avec un large sourire aux lèvres qu'elle l'accueillit à sa sortie du Daedalus.

Oooooooh Oui. McKay était égal à lui-même, il était là depuis moins de dix minutes et déjà, d'une voix soi disant charmeuse, il l'invitait à dîner. Oui, pourquoi pas, après tout il ne serait là que quelques jours et Sam avait besoin de se rassurer, de voir quelque chose qui était là, quelque chose de tangible, même si cela signifiait qu'elle allait passer la soirée à repousser ses avances.

Elle s'était pomponnée. Talons hauts, coiffure élaborée, robe fourreau en velours gris. Elle était parfaite. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez vous Chez Mario, un resto branché de Colorado Springs. Sam voyait les regards des hommes dans le restaurant s'attarder sur elle lorsqu'elle passait devant leur table ce qui la mis d'excellente humeur. Le sourire qu'elle avait sur le visage tomba un peu lorsqu'elle vit que McKay n'était pas seul à table. Il y avait un homme avec lui. Autant dire que McKay n'avait pas l'air ravi.

« Bonsoir. »

McKay se leva précipitamment pour pousser la chaise de Sam. Elle le remercia et s'installa.

« Bonsoir Sam. Euh, je … »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer les présentations, l'homme l'interrompit.

« Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard. »

Oh oui. Le fameux ex Major dont la promotion avait tant enragé le Général Landry. Elle lui sourit.

« Colonel, je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance, votre victoire sur les wraith est … »

Cette fois c'est McKay qui interrompit Sam.

« Oui, oui, oui, c'est un héros et vous pourrez partager vos souvenirs de guerre respectifs un autre jour mais là, le Colonel a des … des choses _urgentes_ à faire, des trucs de militaires, je suis sûr que vous voyez ce que je veux dire, donc, Colonel, dites bonsoir au Colonel … »

Sam capta le regard amusé de Sheppard et … Oh non, pas ça ! Pas avec … Elle se tourna vers McKay qui essayait vainement de communiquer avec Sheppard. En clignant des yeux et en désignant la porte du menton.

Merde. Encore un. Un couple BBM.

Ok, il fallait qu'elle teste cette hypothèse et pour ça, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen.

« Je serais ravie que vous restiez avec nous. » Elle se tourna vers McKay, un large sourire aux lèvres. « N'est-ce pas McKay ? »

Ce dernier répondit par un grognement et lança un regard noir à Sheppard.

**oOo**

Le repas fut agréable. Sheppard était plus intelligent qu'il ne voulait le laisser croire – lui rappelant sur ce point, un autre Colonel – et Sam s'amusait bien, en fait, elle s'amusait un peu trop.

Ces deux là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, c'était évident ! Sous les échanges sarcastiques, il y avait de la tendresse et du respect.

Sam avait observé leurs réactions et avait conclu que si McKay était complètement aveugle, le pauvre Sheppard lui était visiblement amoureux. Elle avait fait un test simple : humectage de lèvres, rire un peu trop lourd, main posée sur celle de Rodney, et bretelle tombant innocemment de son épaule. Et là, bingo ! Sheppard s'était transformé en Goauld, genre regard noir promettant _des_ morts horribles. Elle voyait très bien Sheppard la ressusciter pour la tuer à nouveau, juste pour avoir osé poser les yeux – et les doigts – sur _son_ homme. Mais c'était surtout la réaction de Rodney qui la surprenait le plus, ou plus exactement son manque de réaction. Ce type la harcèlait depuis leur première rencontre et lorsqu'elle jouait enfin à celle qui s'offre, nada, zipe, zéro.

Alala, l'inconstance masculine …

Bref, il était temps de faire quelque chose et de frapper fort. Et bien sûr, elle savait exactement comment. Elle disposait de l'arme ultime.

Sam sirotait son cappuccino tout en jetant des regards discrets sur ses deux princes charmants. Ils continuaient à se lancer des piques comme un vieux couple. Elle reposa délicatement sa tasse dans sa soucoupe.

« Je vous propose de terminer cette soirée chez moi … »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle. Rodney garda la bouche ouverte – mais se retint de baver, Dieu merci ! - et Sheppard se retrouva un sourcil coincé en position spokienne. Parfait. Ils étaient tout ouïe.

« En tout bien tout honneur bien sûr. Je vous propose une petite séance ciné. Un film remarquable, primé aux Oscars … Vous allez _A-DO-RER_.»

**Fin ! **Et voilà, espérons qu'après avoir vu BBM, et compris son message pas très subliminal, nos deux _amis_ deviendront _amants_. Ah, cette Samantha, quel cerveau quand même !

_**Fic inspirée de Double Date de Lillyjk (disponible sur son live journal)**_

(1) SGA Stargate Atlantis BBM Broke Back Montain.


End file.
